


all mine and no one else’s

by Osamuskittycat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Camboy!Osamu, Incest, M/M, Possessive Atsumu, Slight dom/sub undertones at the end, Twincest, miyacest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osamuskittycat/pseuds/Osamuskittycat
Summary: His friend snorts as he pokes at his cheap ramen bowl, “Man I’m gonna be real with you, if I had your body I’d totally start an OnlyFans”Osamu tilts his head in confusion, twirling his straw around in his drink as he tries to figure out what the hell his friend is talking about, “What the fuck is ‘OnlyFans’?”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 209





	all mine and no one else’s

**Author's Note:**

> Another Twitter fic thread, this time I actually took the time to edit this before positing it.

It probably started midway into his first year in college, he was struggling to keep his stomach full and textbooks in his backpack without asking his parents for more money. Atsumu was a sneak who would slip whatever extra allowance he had leftover into Osamu’s bank account, knowing that his twin wasn’t one to ask for more than what their parents gave them. 

“I’m fine, ‘Tsumu.”

“I’m on a sports scholarship so just say thank you and go buy some real food, ‘Samu”

“Your last game was pretty good” (Thank you)

“I know right! Did you see how cool that play towards the end was?” (Love you, little brother)

Osamu’s out buying ramen with a friend (Atsumu’s treat) when he mentions the fact that he’s dropping his half-time job, “I can’t keep up between classes and the cafe, the free coffee isn’t worth it anymore.” 

His friend snorts as he pokes at his cheap ramen bowl, “Man I’m gonna be real with you, if I had your body I’d totally start an OnlyFans” 

Osamu tilts his head in confusion, twirling his straw around in his drink as he tries to figure out what the hell his friend is talking about, “What the fuck is ‘OnlyFans’?” 

After a  _ very _ thorough discussion about what OnlyFans was and what was typically posted on there, Osamu goes back to his dorm and stares up at the ceiling with a million thoughts going through his head. It’s not the worst way to make money and Osamu’s friend did mention that a lot of people were anonymous, cropping their heads out of frame which actually makes them even more popular with people. 

It takes Osamu less than an hour to have the entire account set up, heart hammering in his chest as he cleans out a corner of his room, the plain white wall the perfect background as Osamu sets down one of his pillows to test out the right angle that’ll cut his face out of frame. 

Two weeks later he’s hyping himself up to make his first video, palms sweaty and heart racing as he clicks record. 

Two months later he’s in a sex shop in Tokyo buying a dildo after one of his fans payed for a video that would have Osamu riding a toy until he came without touching himself.

Six months later Osamu can’t believe the number of people who follow his account. There’s also a bigger collection of sex toys hidden deep in his closet and he doesn’t feel guilty when he treats himself to four pieces of onigiri & a boba after a long week of exams. 

It’s a year since Osamu graduated and he’s still doing his OnlyFans but he’s living with Atsumu now until he can save up for the restaurant he wants to open, his brother had offered up the spare room in the apartment the Jackals had put him up in until Osamu got things sorted. 

It’s nice being back with his twin but at the same time Osamu had forgotten just how noisy Atsumu can be, how nothing ever stays in Osamu’s drawers because Atsumu seems to like his clothes more than his own and how Atsumu is always in his business. 

Osamu had thought that he did a good job of hiding what he did for extra cash but one day he comes home from another jobs interview and doesn’t find Atsumu on the couch whining for Osamu to cook him lunch already, his brother is nowhere to be found. Osamu sighs tiredly and makes his way to his bedroom, assuming that Atsumu was busy raiding through his drawers for more clothes to steal.

When Osamu steps into his room he stops dead in his tracks, blood running cold as he takes in the sight of Atsumu sitting on his bed with Osamu’s box of sex toys by his foot and Osamu’s laptop open in front of him, “T-Tsumu...” 

There’s a long silence before Atsumu looks away from Osamu’s laptop to show him the page with his onlyfans profile that he forgot to close out of, the evidence all there laughing in Osamu’s face, especially the last five videos that clearly show the soft grey walls of Osamu’s current room, “I-I can explain..”

Atsumu lets out a breath, eyes dark as he shuts the laptop before getting up to kick the box of toys towards Osamu, “How long.” It’s not a question, it’s a demand and Osamu feels ice run through his veins, “And don’t you fucking lie to me” 

The whimper that slips out of Osamu’s mouth shocks him, he’s never backeddown from a fight with Atsumu but this feels entire moment feels very different, he feels small as he backs up against the wall by Atsumu, who towers over him, “Well? I asked you a question.” 

Osamu bites his lip so hard he feels a ting of blood on his tongue before his chin is gripped by Atsumu, who no matter how hard Osamu tries he can’t seem to figure out what’s going on in his twin’s head, “S-Since my first semester in college. I needed the cash and now I just can’t seem to stop. W-Why are you so mad about this? I’m a grown adult, I can do what I want!” 

The room suddenly feels too cold all of a sudden and too quiet despite Osamu’s labored breathing. Atsumu is silently staring into Osamu’s eyes, hazel eyes once full of carefree joy are shrouded in darkness that makes Osamu’s heart drop to his stomach, “T-Tsumu...S-Say some-“

Osamu’s words are cut off by his twin’s scoff as Atsumu puts a good bit of distance between them, leaving his little brother against the wall feeling colder than he should for a beautiful summer afternoon and lonelier than how he felt his first day of college without Atsumu. 

“So you decided that selling yourself out on the internet instead of asking me for help was your best option? What was so hard about asking your big brother for help? I always sent you all that I could, I would’ve given you everything that I had if it meant you being happy, Osamu.” 

Osamu feels like his entire world is crumbling around him, Atsumu hasn’t called him by his full name in a long time. His full name on his twin’s lips feels wrong, misplaced and colder the harshest of Japan’s winters. 

“I-It’s not like that! I’m so grateful for everything you gave me! B-But I just wanted to gain the money without putting a strain on you.”

Osamu feels like his knees are going to give out from under him as he reaches for his brother, unable to handle the figurative miles between them right now, he’s drowning out in the ocean and he needs his big brother to save him, “I swear I was gonna stop after I made enough to survive that semester! But then I got swept in when the numbers got bigger and...” 

Osamu needs to stop, needs to walk away and figure out a way that the two of them can talk about this like adults but his mouth has other ideas as he looks up at his brother’s emotionless face that’ll haunt his nightmares forever, “And the way they talked about me...it was s-so good, Tsumu.”

Osamu forces himself to ignore the way his twin’s fists curl, the twitch in Atsumu’s jaw and the way his eyes narrow as glares at Osamu.

“T-They made me feel special. Wanted. I-I got high off it. I-I’ve never felt like that before. No one has ever-“

“I could’ve done all of that for you! I would do anything for you! Why wasn’t I an option?!”

The silence is back again, this time the cold has seeped away and has been replaced by a burning sensation that makes Osamu’s lungs ache as he tries to take in all the air around him while trying to process his older brother’s words. His brain tries so hard to make sense of Atsumu’s words in any other way than the one they were said in but he keeps coming up blank. “T-Tsumu. Are you...Are you j-jealous?” 

There’s a heartbeat, then another before Osamu’s back is slammed against the wall by Atsumu’s hands coming up to grip his shirt in a vice grip to push him back before a mouth so similar to his own comes crashing down against his in a kiss that knocks all the air Osamu fought so hard for right out of his lungs. His senses go haywire, Atsumu’s warm earthy scent imprints itself into Osamu’s brain as he scrambles to get a grip on his brother while trying to keep up with his bruising kiss. 

There’s a hand still gripping his shirt while another slips down to slide over the skin of Osamu’s hip, short nails digging into sun kissed skin as Atsumu’s teeth pull at his brother’s lower lip until he cries out, allowing Atsumu to kiss away the pain before their kisses turn into them softly panting against each other’s mouth. 

The room is too hot, the sound of their ragged breathing too loud in Osamu’s ears as he squeezes his eyes shut trying to gather his senses but everything right now is just Tsumu and  _ Tsumu _ .

There are lips against Osamu’s throat, swollen and trembling as Atsumu’s words paint his brother’s skin with things that no brother should ever say his twin but Osamu takes them all and tucks them away right into his heart, right next to the piece of Atsumu he’s been carrying with him since they were born. 

“You’re mine. My Samu. Only mine. No one else’s. Please Samu.” 

Osamu lifts a shaky hand to tangle his fingers through bleach blonde hair so different from his black hair but so similar because it’s Atsumu, his Atsumu.

He shouldn’t promise the words that tumble out of his swollen mouth as he shuts his eyes tight but he doesn’t stop them from falling, “Yours...No one else’s but yours, Tsumu. My Tsumu.” 

The scorching heat settles into something softer, calmer and when Atsumu pulls back to look at Osamu, there’s so many emotions in those beautiful hazel eyes that Osamu doesn’t know which one is his absolute favorite. 

Two months later silverfox11’s stream starts and his fans are surprised to see another person sitting with who they’ve come to only know as ‘Fox’. 

The newcomer is fully dressed while Fox sits between his legs, fully naked with his erasable board clutched in his hands. The board reads: ‘This is my master, he’ll be the only one allowed to touch me but he’s still allowing you all to watch.’

The chat blows up with excitement and so many questions but Osamu ignores all of them as he carefully tilts his head back to brush his nose against Atsumu’s jaw softly, a small smile forming on his lips as he sits the board aside, “Happy now, Master?”

Atsumu’s happy laughter is music to Osamu’s ears as his twin squeezes his hips gently before pressing a sweet kiss to Osamu’s temple.

“All mine.”

“All yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @osamuskittycat


End file.
